Dark woods circus
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Un cirque diffusant une mélodie addictive, des adultes riants aux éclats devant les bêtes de foire et un jeune garçon s'étant mêlé à la foule pour voir ces monstre qu'il identifie rapidement comme des humains charcutés... Fanfic sur la chanson Dark woods circus, choses incompréhensible, morbides et dégoûtantes sont monnaie courante dans ce cirque !
1. Prologue

**Avant de commencer à lire, une petite précision sur le chanson et l'histoire qu'elle raconte. (La chanson est Dark woods circus, les liens sont incroyablement chiants à insérer dans les fics -")**

**La chanson raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille (Meiko) qui va dans une foire foraine, puis dans un cirque, guidée par un monstre à deux têtes (Rin & Len). Dans ce cirque on voit un "monstre mangeur de choses froides" (Kaito), le monstre à deux têtes et une diva aux jambes de cheval (Miku). Ce sont des enfants qui ont été kidnappés et "déformés" par le cirque pour en faire des bêtes de foire, des monstres.**

**Cette histoire est inspirée de faits réels qui se sont passés en Chine à jesaisplusquelleépoque (mais il y a longtemps quand même x3) où, justement, des enfants étaient attirés dans un cirque et "déformés" (pas au point de leur mettre des jambes de cheval... enfin quoi que u.u"), notamment avec de l'acide (les fleurs qui leurs recouvrent le visage dans la vidéo) pour les rendre "monstrueux"**

**Ce prologue représente donc "Before Dark Woods Circus" ( vidéo qui se passe "avant" Dark woods circus et qui est environ vingt fois plus flippante et incompréhensible u.u" ) et la fille aux cheveux bleus est, évidemment, Vivi.**

* * *

**Prologue**

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se réveilla dans une pièce entièrement blanche. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, pour elle les questions "Quel est ton nom ?" ou "Quel est ton âge" n'avaient pas de réponse. La pièce dans la quelle elle était donnait une impression oppressante, bien que ses murs soient peints en blanc. La lumière semblait venir de partout, et de nulle part à la fois. Ce n'était rien qu'une pièce vide où on viendrai pour la chercher...

Mais la chercher pour l'emmener où ? Sa tête vide ne semblait pas non plus vouloir répondre à cette question. Alors elle s'assit sur le sol et attendit que quelque chose se passe, immobile.

Des pas se firent entendre. Des pas qui résonnent dans un couloir tout aussi blanc que la chambre. Une porte s'ouvre, un homme en blanc de la tête aux pieds prit la jeune fille par la main et l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus blancs les uns que les autres. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte où l'homme demanda à la jeune fille d'attendre qu'on la cherche.

Elle se retouva seule une nouvelle fois et sa tête vide ne put lui ordonner de partir tant qu'il en était encore temps ou d'essayer de se cacher quand un rire démoniaque accompagné d'un bruit de tronçonneuse se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

Une autre porte s'ouvrit sur deux autres filles dont les têtes étaient attachées sur le même corps. Elles partirent en claudiquant, laissant place à un homme aussi blanc que celui qui avait cherché la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus un peu auparavant. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui tenait plus de l'étirement de lèvres que d'un vrai sourire et emmena la jeune fille dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

Des débrits de corps, du sang et d'autres choses impossibles à reconnaître traînaient çà et là. Mais le cerveau de l'enfant ne se réveilla pas pour autant et elle avança docilement vers la table ensanglantée où une femme couverte de sang l'incitait à se coucher avec un grand sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Oh deformity... So beautiful deformity... I LOVE DEFORMITY !

La difforimté s'empara de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, l'emmenant vers une vie ignoble. Mais ça, sa tête ne le savait toujours pas...


	2. Chapitre 1

Le claquement des sabots de chevaux résonna dans la foule d'une foire foraine. La calèche s'arrêta et un jeune garçon blond en sorti et s'enfonça dans la foule, se mêlant parmi ces hommes, femmes et enfants venus se divertir. Tout autour de lui semblait merveilleux ; les marchands de bonbons, les jongleurs, la foule grouillante d'étranges personnages, une chanson étrange, entraînante et hypnotique se glissant sournoisement aux oreilles du petit blond, comme une façon de l'inciter à venir.

Et parmi toute cette agitation, tous ces gens monochromes marchant de part et d'autre, se détacha une étrange chose, un grand corps habillé d'un costume coloré, vert et jaune, dépassant le dessus de la foule... Mais ce qui intrigua particulièrement le garçon, était les deux têtes qui dépassaient du col vert, deux femmes qui regardaient dans sa direction et lui souriaient.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, la première tête aux cheveux courts et roux lui fit un sourire et tout à coup elles se retournèrent, comme pour inciter le garçon à les suivre.

A ce moment là, un étrange papier secoué par la foule arriva sur les chaussures du blond, qui le prit en main et lut.

_CIRCUS_

_Vous aimez avoir peur ? Vous aimez voir des monstres se soumettre devant vous ? Vous aimez les voir être châtiés de leur condition de monstres laids et sans sentiments ? Alors notre cirque vous accueille pour découvrir sa galerie de monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres et en toute sécurité du public !_

_Amusez-vous bien dans notre cirque !_

Des monstres ? Ca allait être amusant ! Pensa le blond en jetant la feuille au gré du vent et de la foule, le chapiteau était immense mais un peu en retrait et caché dans l'ombre des arbres, mais pourtant bien visible grâce à sa taille.

Le garçon se faufila dans la foule et arriva devant l'immense toile rouge où le "géant à deux têtes" distribuait les tickets en souriant. Il paya avec son argent de poche qu'il avait économisé pour la fête et reçu un ticket qu'il fourra dans sa poche sans faire attention à l'image affichée dessus ; une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus faisant un sourire mi-triste et mi-affreux, un sorte de sadisme empli de folie.

Le petit blond alla s'asseoir sur un des grands bancs disposés autour de la scène qui était entourée d'un lourd rideau rouge. Les spectateurs qui étaient tous des adultes, mis à part deux ou trois enfants qui étaient venus avec leurs parents, regardaient étrangement le blond, et pas toujours d'un air très propre.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de l'enfant mais il n'en tint pas compte, il était venu ici pour s'amuser et il n'allait sûrement pas permettre à quelques adultes de gâcher sa journée !

Soudain, le rideau s'ouvrit et un jeune homme d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux verts s'avança. Il était habillé d'une chemise trouée ouverte sur son torse et d'un pantalon noir dans le même état, pieds nus. Sa respiration était si bruyante que le blond pu l'entendre alors qu'il n'était qu'au troisième rang et ses joues avaient un trou béant où on voyait ses dents aussi pointues que celles d'un requin briller à la lumière des projecteurs, comme si on lui avait greffé une mâchoire d'animal. Les spectateurs du premier rang eurent un mouvement de recul et quelques cris résonnèrent dans le chapiteau mais le vert ne s'approcha pas plus et fit une petite courbette.

Puis il fut rejoint par un homme aux cheveux rouge sang comme son costume à queue de pie impeccablement propre qui lui mit une main sur l'épaule en faisant lui aussi une petite courbette.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenue dans notre cirque ! Je me nomme Insidious, le directeur de ce cirque, et je vous présente Zoro, un de nos plus anciens monstres ! Il est totalement sous notre emprise et voici donc une preuve que cette prestation sera sans aucun danger pour vous ! Avec ses dents, Zoro aurait pu réduire n'importe qui en charpie mais il est docile et totalement sous mon emprise. N'ayez donc aucune crainte et profitez du spectacle !

Insidious alla dans une sorte de balcon situé à environ un mètre du sol au fond de la scène. Zoro resta devant et tout à coup il claqua dans ses mains et disparut à travers le rideau rouge, laissant place à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon troué, comme Zoro, mais à l'exception près que sa chemise était bleue. Ses bras étaient immobilisés contre son corps grâce à de grosses lanières de cuir et une chose bleue coulait de ses lèvres comme de la salive.

Il avança en traînant des pieds et on mit une table et une chaise devant lui où il s'assit. Chacun des spectateurs se demandait que pouvait bien être la particularité de ce monstre mais Insidious répondit rapidement à leur questionnement.

- Je vous présente Law, un monstre dont la salive est devenue bleue à force de manger des médicaments ! On doit l'attacher car parfois ce qu'il mange lui donne des effets secondaires, je ne vous en dis pas plus !  
On mit tout un tas de pilules sur une assiette et on lui servit. Les monstre se lécha les babines, laissant une trace sombre sur ses lèvres, et se pencha pour avaler sans couverts le contenu de l'assiette. Il mangea tout et les effets recherchés par le public ne tardèrent pas à se manifester : en effet, il fut secoué par des spasmes et gémit des choses incompréhensibles d'une voix inhumaine. Puis il se leva brutalement et se roula au sol, des boutons gonflant sur sa peau et disparaissant presque immédiatement.

Des rires remplirent vite les spectateurs amusés de voir un monstre souffrir ainsi. Le blond, lui, ne riait pas. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant de voir quelqu'un souffrir, monstre ou pas. Il remarqua qu'une longue cicatrice descendait de son cou et disparaissait dans le col de Law, semblable à d'autres cicatrices qu'il avait sur ses bras entravés.

Puis le brun se releva difficilement en chancelant, les rires s'arrêtèrent petit à petit et il revint vers le rideau en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, ravivant parfois quelques rires.

Une musique entraînante jouée au violon commença, une valse. Puis une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se glissa lentement entre les rideaux rouges. Elle avait des longs cheveux bleu ciel faisant ressortir son teint si pâle qu'il en semblait blanc et grand bandeau noir cachant ses yeux. Sa robe aussi bleue que ses cheveux lui arrivant aux cuisses mais dotée d'une longue traîne, laissait voir des jambes, non pas humaines, mais chevalines.

Elle arriva devant le public assez maladroitement, déséquilibrée par ces jambes trop grandes pour elles, difficulté accentuée à cause de son bandeau, et on lui mit un micro argenté devant elle. A ce moment là, la musique changea et un autre instrument s'ajouta, donnant le signal au "monstre", celle-ci se mettant à chanter.

Le public écoutait la chanson sans grand intérêt, beaucoup plus amusés par les jambes inhumaines de la jeune fille.

Les rideaux bougèrent encore, laissant passer le monstre à deux têtes qui se donnèrent la main et faisant les pas de valse chacun de leur côté, comme si leurs autres mains et pieds s'étaient soudés au milieu d'elles.  
S'ajoutèrent deux immenses personnes, deux hommes, l'un aux cheveux noirs et l'autre roux, au corps normal mais aux jambes si allongées qu'on aurait cru des échasses. Pourtant leur pantalon de taille normale pour un humain leur arrivait mi-cuisses et leurs jambes semblaient étrangement distordues et couvertes de cicatrices, comme si on avait ajouté un par un des os pour les allonger. Ils se mirent tout les deux aussi à danser la valse, leurs immenses jambes bougeant élégamment sur la piste. Puis leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, à tel point que leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser sulfureux.

Des hommes passèrent entre les bancs où les gens étaient assis avec de grands paniers remplis de fruits pourris, fruits que les spectateurs se firent un plaisir de lancer sur les deux géants, trouvant ça immonde que deux hommes puissent s'embrasser, surtout si ce sont des monstres !

La fille aux jambes de cheval perdit rapidement l'équilibre en recevant des fruits dans les jambes et s'écroula au sol, tandis que les deux géants continuaient leur échange buccal en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber.

Le petit blond, caché parmi les adultes hilares devant ces monstres humiliés, ne riait pas. Loin de là. Il avait une immense boule de dégoût dans la gorge, comment pouvait-on donc être aussi cruel ? Ces soit disant "monstres" n'étaient rien d'autre que des humains charcutés ! Il se leva et se faufila parmi la foule, n'ayant plus du tout envie de voir cette horreur.

Il arriva à l'extérieur et respira doucement l'air de la nuit, sans faire attention à une ombre se faufilant derrière lui, tenant un objet lourd dans sa main et l'abattit lourdement sur la tête du blond, le faisant perdre conscience.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 pour fêter ce halloween ! (vous vous rendez compte que ça fait un an que je suis parmi vous ? Je vous aiiiiiiimes tous mes lecteurs ! :3) Oui, bon, je sais, vous auriez préféré le chapitre 3 de tu n'es qu'un chien, je vais essayer de bosser dessus x3


	3. Chapitre 2

- Zoro, c'est à ton tour.

Le monstre soupira en se levant. Deux ans qu'il était dans ce cirque, deux ans qu'il souffrait de ses trous béants sur ses joues... Comme très souvent, la plaie charcutée sans aucun soin s'était infectée, l'obligeant à se faire couper le morceau infecté s'il ne voulait pas mourir.

_C'est pas ça qui les dérangerai..._

Il détestait ce cirque qui se faisait un bénéfice énorme grâce à ses monstres alors qu'ils étaient tous des enfants curieux qui étaient venus voir le cirque sans penser finir mutilé et obligé de rester ici...

Ils auraient pu très bien s'enfuir d'ici, mais pour aller où ? Qui voudrait de deux géants, une femme à deux têtes, un fou drogué aux médicaments, une gamine tenant à peine sur ses jambes de cheval et un homme aux cheveux verts et à la mâchoire capable de broyer des os ?

Ils étaient tous condamnés à rester là, se serrer les coudes, se battre contre la folie, faire de son mieux pour soutenir les nouveaux...

En parlant de nouveau, les doc's, comme les monstres appelaient les humains qui "s'occupaient" d'eux, disaient qu'il y en aurait bientôt un et qu'il serait superbe.

_Je m'attends au pire pour ce gosse..._

Il entra dans la pièce, sûrement blanche à l'origine mais grise de crasse, et alla s'allonger sur une table, ayant le réflexe de serrer les dents mais il les desserra aussitôt, gémissant de douleur sous ses dents inadaptées dont les racines s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses gencives.

Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas l'anesthésier, il pouvait toujours rêver pour que des monstres aient des soins corrects.

L'homme habillé d'une blouse prit des ciseaux sales et même un peu rouillés puis les planta brutalement dans l'abcès, déclenchant un jet de sang et de pus et un cri glaçant. Il lui mit rapidement un mouchoir dans la joue pour arrêter le sang puis fit un geste négligeant de la tête pour dire à Zoro de sortir, ce que le monstre fit avec plaisir, tenant fermement le mouchoir devenant déjà poisseux.

En sortant il vit le monstre à deux têtes s'approcher et mettre sa main sur son épaule, sa tête brune lui faisant un sourire encourageant tandis que la rousse regardait autour d'elle avec un sourire effrayant. La première était Robin, l'aînée de tous les monstres avec Nami, sa compagne de corps. D'après Robin, Nami n'avait toujours pas été ainsi, folle et disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle adorait ce cirque, mais comme elle était extrêmement pingre, elle n'avait pas supporté la vue de tout l'argent du cirque passer sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse en toucher quoi que ce soit. Et Robin était bien obligée de la supporter.

Mais ici, chacun avait son lot de peines. Vivi était sûrement celle qui était la plus à plaindre. Avec ses jambes chevalines c'était à peine si elle arrivait à marcher sans s'écrouler et la nuit Zoro entendait souvent ses cris quand elle se retournait dans son sommeil. Elle était arrivée en même temps que lui mais avait bien plus souffert et n'était plus loin de tomber dans la même folie qui avait prise Nami et Law.

Ce dernier était devenu fou dès son entrée au cirque d'ailleurs. Tout son être était bleu et froid, comme ces médicaments qu'il ingurgitait avec plaisir. Sa salive, son sang, ses yeux, ses cheveux... Il semblait être un cadavre ambulant.

Le vert rendit légèrement son sourire à la brune et se dirigea vers leurs "dortoirs" où Mihawk et Shanks dormaient déjà, les multiples articulations de leurs jambes pliées pour prendre un minimum de place. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble et ne se quittaient jamais, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour rester lucides. Zoro les aimait bien, ces deux géants lui prouvaient que même parmi l'horreur de ce cirque il y avait des personnes qui s'aimaient.

Il allait s'allonger sur les draps sales qui lui servaient de lit mais fut interrompu en entendant un petit gémissement de douleur.

C'était une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se redressa et chercha l'origine du bruit qui recommença, venant d'un coin sombre où il y avait de la paille à mettre dans leurs draps pour ne pas qu'ils gèlent l'hiver. Il écarta le tas du mur et découvrit un garçon blond qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années tout au plus, couché en chien de fusil et qui sursauta en voyant le vert, se recroquevillant plus sur lui même mais il lâcha un cri en crachant de la bile sur un coin de paille qui sentait fortement le vomi.

_Le nouvel arrivant..._

Zoro s'accroupit et parla d'une voix douce et lente, craignant depuis qu'il était ici de se couper la langue.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis Zoro, tu m'as sûrement déjà vu à la représentation... Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du blond, craignant le pire pour sa déformation. Il semblait totalement apeuré et porta ses yeux brillants sûrement de larmes sur le visage du plus vieux avant d'articuler difficilement.

- San...ji...

D'un mouvement de bras le vert repoussa la paille pour faire de la place et fit un petit sourire encourageant.

- Je suis comme toi, Sanji, on est plusieurs comme toi... Montre moi ce que tu as...

Le blond eut un regard hésitant puis déplia ses jambes, découvrant une grande plaque de verre encastrée dans son ventre. Zoro se retint de vomir à son tour.

Il avait déjà vu les plaies sales et remplies de pus de ses compagnons et les réactions horribles du corps de Law mais cette plaque de verre remplaçant la chair et faisant voir les organes internes depuis le bas des intestins jusqu'à l'estomac l'horrifiait.

Il grimaça. Ils avait fait fort cette fois-ci. Quand le blond se pliait un peu, la plaque s'enfonçait dans son estomac et lui faisait rejeter tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité comme le prouvait l'odeur nauséabonde du coin de paille. Zoro s'approcha plus du blond.

- Évite de te plier, ça fera moins mal...

Voyant que Sanji semblait moins apeuré, il s'allongea doucement contre son dos. Il savait combien de la chaleur et du réconfort était bienvenus dans ces moments.

- Repose toi... Bonne nuit.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, perdus dans un océan de cris et de pénombre. Où étais-je ? Je ne savais pas. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir. Je me recroquevillai, sentant une morsure déchirante sur mon ventre. Manœuvre qui eut pour effet de me faire vomir mes tripes. Ma main alla masser ce que je m'attendais à être ma peau froide...mais cette peau était devenue étrangement glissante, dure et froide. Paniquant je me redressai du mieux que je pouvais avant de voir une immense plaque de verre encastré dans ma chair, dévoilant chaque engrenage, chaque écrous, chaque vis de mon organisme. Mes larmes coulaient rapidement, trempant mes joues. Était ce à cause de la douleur, de la peur ou du dégoût ? A moins que ce n'était les trois en même temps... Je me sentais fragile et faible.

Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter cela ? J'aurai aimé comprendre... pourquoi moi ? Et non ces ignobles personnes qui acclamaient un tel spectacle il y a quelques heures ? A moins que c'était il y a quelque jours ? Je repliai mes jambes sur ce qui remplaçait désormais mon ventre, me déclenchant une nouvelle série de vomissements. Je voulais partir. Partir loin, très loin d'ici...

Un homme approcha

Je le regardai s'asseoir à coté de ma paillasse. J'ai peur de lui, et je me remis à pleurer de plus belles. Je faisais peur maintenant moi aussi, comme ceux du cirque. Il me demandait de déplier mes jambes, ce que je fis sans discuter. Sa grimace me transperçant le cœur, même si je savais pertinemment que c'était cette chose qui le dégoûtait, et non moi. Du moins, je l'espérais...

Il sembla capter mon malaise, comme si il pouvait me regarder comme dans un livre. Il me parla de sa voix rassurante, presque berçante Un frisson me parcourut l'échine quand il s'allongea contre mon dos, me murmurant doucement de m'endormir, ce que je ne réussi à faire que quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3 J'avoue, j'aime être sadique xD J'ai prit comme bonne résolution de 2013 que j'écrirai plus souvent, du moins j'essayerai ! 8D


End file.
